


Surrender To A Kiss

by yenny2206



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenny2206/pseuds/yenny2206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur surrenders to Merlin's kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender To A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I would do without the beautiful and talented Tatiana. Honestly I write for her and she gives me something awesome in return.

Arthur moaned as Merlin grabbed him forward roughly, forcing his tongue between his lips. There was nothing Arthur could do but surrender to Merlin and his demands, accepting Merlin’s exploration by parting his lips wider and silently begging for more. 

They were oblivious to everyone around them, lost in the feeling of the kiss. Lost in the overwhelming feeling of roaming hands and the kiss that grew more intense with each passing second. 

Until there was nothing left but Merlin and his mouth, his tongue, his taste. 

Arthur’s body started to shout for air, but he couldn’t concede, not if it meant parting from Merlin. 

It was Merlin who finally ripped their mouths apart, and as they both inhaled deeply, they couldn’t stop looking and smirking at each other, their eyes dark and rich with desire.

Merlin brushes his lips against Arthur's cheek as he whispered in his ear, “That was one way to come out to our friends and family.”


End file.
